Long Term Evolution (LTE), which is standardized in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), defines the use of a predetermined synchronization signal sequence as a method in which a mobile station and a base station establish initial access (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, the base station periodically transmits a Synchronization Signal (SS), and the mobile station detects the SS transmitted by the base station and receives broadcast information. Moreover, the mobile station transmits a Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) as a synchronization signal sequence for the base station. At this time point, the reception timing of the mobile station is established.
The base station receives the PRACH and exchanges a message (a shared data channel) with the mobile station, thereby establishing a connection with the mobile station. At this time point, the transmission timing of the mobile station is established and initial access is established.